


i would fall from grace just to touch your face

by dyscnia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/F, God this hurt to write, Implied Death, Reader-Insert, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, and therapy, i don't know how to tag, inspired by don't blame me by taylor swift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyscnia/pseuds/dyscnia
Summary: in which you jump in front of a bullet to save the one you love. based off of the line “don’t blame me, love made me crazy" except you end up going too crazy in love
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader, wanda maximoff x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	i would fall from grace just to touch your face

**Author's Note:**

> this is just to test how posting on ao3 works, i haven't read through this yet but i hope you enjoy! also crappily written at 1:30 in the morning when i was in shock over wandavision 
> 
> Солнечный = sunshine

A scream pierced through the air as you fell, your hand clutching your wounded stomach as your knees gave in. You could hear voices in the back crying out your name, but all you could hear was the loud thrumming of your heart against your chest and the shaky breathes that followed with each beat.

“(Y/N), you fool,” Wanda’s face filled your vision, her teary eyes locking with yours. Her hands shook as she reached out to pull you on to her lap, looking down at you. “I could’ve taken that shot. I could’ve handled it.”

You let out a laugh, using your free hand to cup her face. “We both know you couldn’t have. You didn’t even see it coming, Солнечный.“

She sniffed, burying her face into your hand. “But you still didn’t have to jump to take the bullet.”“I hate to break it to you both, but we’re kind of in the middle of something here.” Steve’s voice broke through the moment and all of a sudden, you were aware of your surroundings. You could hear Natasha shoot at the opposing sides as Tony flew overhead, aiding Clint in taking down the ones that Natasha didn’t hit. “Wanda, take (Y/N) to Bruce, he can treat her, then maybe you can come back to help us.”Those words seem to have set off something in Wanda, as she stood up in a rush, swooping her arms underneath you to run to Bruce. You could feel the low hum of the quinjet as your girlfriend set you down, leaving your view to give Bruce some space. You could already imagine her wringing her hands together with a worried look on her face.

“Wanda, go. They need you.” You manage to croak out, right as Bruce poured antiseptic onto the wound. You hiss in pain, flinching only slightly “I’ll be fine.”

“But you need me more,” Her accent comes out thick and shaky as she reaches out touch your face. Your hand follows hers, reaching to hold her hand. “After all, you did jump in front of a bullet for me.”

“Oh, Солнечный, I did it because I love you. You can’t blame me for wanting to save the love of my life.” You let out another hiss of pain as the doctor moved away from your wound to grab something and you were once again aware of the situation you were in. You could still hear the gunshots from outside, and from the corner of your eye, you could see the rush of people fighting against your friends. “Don’t blame me, love made me crazy.”

Wanda sobbed as you pushed her hand away from you, pushing her back outside to join the fight. You look at her with a small smile, hoping that it would mask your pain. It probably didn't, but you fought to keep your eyes open for another second. “Win this fight for us, Солнечный. I know you can do it.”


End file.
